


Dawn

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: Avatar_500, Gen, M/M, Of Love and Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is jail bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of my Youtube 'verse where Sokka and Zuko are fanboys that make cosplay skits and post them on Youtube. In this version, Zuko is also obsessed with Hakoda. Thanks for helping me out Kira and Jen. And I keep forgetting to mention these are also continuous parts of a series. This one it part 7.
> 
> I originally wrote this for avatar_500, Prompt 25 "Jail," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

As Hakoda drove home, he went over the night’s events in his head. Yes, it was creepy Zuko was in a tree outside his house, spying on him in the middle of the night. Suddenly the boy’s behavior over the last couple of months made more sense and explained the off feeling he’d been getting. But somewhere in the back of Hakoda’s mind, he was flattered that someone Zuko’s age would be interested in him. And it had him intrigued, whether he was willing to admit it or not.

The day after the tree incident, Zuko was manning the sample station at the tea shop. There, he had to greet the customers and offer them free samples of the “flavors of the day” as well as speak knowledgeably about the new teas. Zuko was sure this was his uncle’s sick idea of punishment. Iroh claimed he was put there because he couldn’t wait tables with a sprained wrist.

Zuko was working hard on trying to memorize the cheat sheet he’d made about the new teas when the bell on the shop door rang. They had a customer and it was Hakoda. Zuko was so surprised he couldn’t think much beyond he had had wet dreams that started like this. He was flustered, mumbling his way through his greeting. When Hakoda accepted the offered sample, their fingers touched. They made eye-contact for the first time since Zuko had fallen out of the tree.

Hakoda realized he’d have to break the tension. “How’s your wrist?”

Zuko lifted his arm with the brace on it. “It’ll be ok.” He was slightly flushed with embarrassment, but otherwise quiet and calm. Hakoda stayed and tried all of his samples, twice, before sitting down for lunch. This ritual repeated itself for several days. One day, Zuko even waited on Hakoda’s table, earning a very hefty tip. Each day, they engaged in idle conversation that became friendlier overtime.

Each night, once Hakoda got home to his currently empty house, he berated himself, asking what the hell he was doing. It was inappropriate as Zuko wasn’t quite seventeen. Hakoda felt like he was doing something that was ridiculous and very wrong. But it didn’t stop him from going to lunch at the tea shop or his dreams about Zuko at night.


End file.
